Till Death Due Us Part
by EmoRikuKH
Summary: Axel passes away... Will Roxas ever be able to love again?
1. Chapter 1

Just so you know, I do not own kingdom hearts or anything used in it, etc. Just hope you enjoy ^_^.

Warning~ AkuRoku

_Memories_

He woke up an hour before his alarm went off. It was 6:30AM and he had to be up at 7:30. Only an hour left. He was sitting up in bed, rubbing his ocean blue eyes. His appearance was messed up because he had just woke up. He'd fix that later. He ran a hand through his messy, blond, spiky hair.

"Ugh..." he moaned, with a yawn that followed shortly behind. His name was Roxas. He was in a group of Nobody's called Organization XIII. He was the one who was number XIII. Beside him, his best friend, also his boyfriend, lay there, snoring lightly. He has long, spiky, red hair. Tear marks tattooed under both his eyes and when they were open, they were the most beautiful shades of green that Roxas had ever seen. He looked at him softly.

"I love you." he said, and looked at the clock.

6:36

"I love you too." A voice said beside him. Roxas looked over to see Axel propped up on his elbow.

"How long have you been up?"

"A while...."

"I see."

Axel smiled.

"What does Xemnas want us to do today?" Roxas asked.

"Lets worry about that later."

Axel sat up and faced Roxas. He grabbed his hands from his sides, then started kissing him softly.

6:45

They both layed on the bed, body's intertwined with one another's.

"I never want to loose you. No matter what." Roxas spoke softly.

"I never want to loose you either. You're the love of my life!"

Roxas smiled and Axel smiled back.

6:47

"Lets try to get back to sleep until it's time to get back up." Axel told him.

"Alright." Roxas replied with a light kiss. They both layed down under the covers.

6:55

7:10

7:25

_Ding!! _7:30

Roxas hit the snooze button and pulled the covers off and stood up. He stretched.

"Axel, you up?"

"Yeah."

"So, what does Xemnas want us to do today?"

"I think we was talking about Heartless being in Twilight Town."

"And we have to capture them and bring them back here?" Roxas asked, pulling on his black, leather coat that went down to his ankles. He zipped it up.

"Yeah, I think so."

"Alright. Let's get to work then."Roxas told him while walking to the bathroom. He looked in the mirror.

"Ugh.... I'm a mess."Roxas groaned, trying to straighten out his hair.

"Looking for this?" Axel asked, holding a brush through the doorway.

"Thanks." He took it.

He brushed through his hair quickly and fixed it to his normal look. Axel had come in the bathroom to fix his morning looks also.

"When are we leaving?" Roxas had asked him.

"We have to be in Twilight Town around 8:30. No problem though. I'll just open a portal and we'll be there in no time."

"Alright."

Roxas walked out of the bathroom and over to the window. Out at the city, it was still dark. Actually, it was always dark in the city. Hence the name Dark City. Also, it was pretty much a deserted metropolis of skyscrapers. Of course, there were people that lived here, but it was mainly the Organization. It was almost always raining too. Down on the roads, Roxas saw Luxord and Saix walking together to what seemed like the main castle. Thats where Xemnas lived, the leader of Organization XIII. He saw Zexion leaning against a lamppost, reading a book.

_Guess they have no mission's today... _Roxas thought.

"Twilight Town..." Roxas spoke quietly to himself, unable for Axel to hear. Truthfully, he didn't want to go there. That's where his old self used to live, before he joined the Organization XIII. He had many friends there. All of which he could only remember three names. Hayner. Pence. Olette. He tried to remember more about them, but failed at the attempt. But that was also where him and Axel first met.

7:56

"Roxas?" Axel called. No response.

"Roxas?" He called a little louder. He turned around to see Axel standing in the doorway of the bathroom.

"What is it?" He asked, confused.

"I was calling your name for about a full minute." He sounded worried.

"I'm sorry." Roxas apologized.

8:03

"We're both ready to go. Do you want to leave now?" Axel asked, wrapping his arms around his slender waist.

"Actually," he turned around from the window to face him, still in his arms "I was wanting to be with you a little longer before we have to leave."

"That can be arranged." Axel smiled.

Roxas had to stand on his tip-toes to kiss him. Axel pulled away and laughed.

"What?" Roxas asked, slightly confused.

"Nothing. I just think it's really cute the way you have to stand on your toes to kiss me."

"Well it's not my fault your so tall!" Roxas teased. Axel laughed.

"We should get going."

"Yeah. We don't want Xemnas getting mad at us." Roxas agreed.

-

Author note:: So yea. Chapter one is done. Please feel free to leave **reviews**!! Oh, and just to let you know, it's gonna get a lot worse from here...


	2. Chapter 2

_Don't Leave Me_

A.N. (Author Note): yay chapter two. This one is kinda sad...(i tried lol.) But I still hope you enjoy lol.

-

The both lay in bed that night, holding each other closely. Axel wasn't feeling that great.

"I hope you feel better." Roxas said to him concerned.

"Me to..." Axel said.

-

Earlier that day

-

"Axel, behind you!" Roxas yelled.

Axel turned around in time to demolish a Heartless that was about to jump at him.

"That was close."

"Yeah. Sure was."

"Is that all of them?"

"I think so." Roxas sheathed his Oblivion Keyblade.

"Roxas, I want to take you somewhere." He grabbed his hand.

_I wonder where.. wait.. maybe I know_... Roxas thought.

They made their way to the station.

"Up there." Axel looked up and pointed to the top of the station tower.

Roxas gasped that Axel had still remembered that thats where they had first met. Where Roxas had first fallen for the red head.

"Lets go." Axel said. He turned to Roxas and smiled.

"Okay."

They entered the station and make their way to the back stairs. Up and up they went to the very top. Axel opened the roof door and they both stepped out.

The view was amazing. Just as it had been 6 months ago.

"Wow!" Roxas awed. It had been a long time since they'd both been up here. Axel walked out the the edge and sat down, staring out at the horizon. Roxas walked up ant sat by him. Axel draped his arm around Roxas' shoulder and pulled him close. He put his free hand up to Roxas' chin and tilted his face to his and kissed him gently.

"Just like our first kiss." Roxas smiled.

"Yeah." Axel returned the smile.

But then sighed.

"What is it?" Roxas asked.

"Theres... something I need to tell you..."

"What's wrong? Tell me." Roxas urged. Axel had never really acted this way.

"I haven't been feeling great the past few days. I think I might need to go see Vexen."

"Are you okay?"

"Like I just said, I might need to go see him"

"Alright." Roxas started getting a little worried.

Suddenly, Axel started swaying slightly.

"Axel, you okay?" Roxas asked, putting a hand on his shoulder. Axel's arm fell from around Roxas.

"I don't... really know..." He said slowly.

He quickly passed out and fell forward, falling from the tower.

"AXEL!!" Roxas screamed.

He got up and ran to the door, sending it slamming it against the wall, and ran as quick as he could down the stairs.

The lady at the counter seemed curious.

"What happened?" She asked

Roxas ignored her and ran through the front doors, making them slam against the side walls too.

"Hey!" She called after him.

Outside, Roxas searched frantically for Axel.

"AXEL!?" Roxas screamed again. He saw him lying on his back on the side of the station. Blood was starting to pool from his head.

He rushed to his side.

"Axel, are you alright!?" He shrieked and took him in his arms.

The lady that was at the counter came out to see what the commotion was and to talk to Roxas about slamming her door's but when she saw him on the ground with Axel in his arms and blood everywhere, she ran over to them, doors and work all forgotten.

"What happened to him!?" She asked in a high pitched voice.

"HE FELL FROM THE TOWER!" Roxas yelled, pointing at the top of the tower, at her as if it weren't that obvious.

"Oh my god!! Is he going to be alright?"

"I don't know!"

"Should I call an ambulance?"

Roxas had remembered that him and Axel weren't from this world.

"No, that's alright."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

He picked Axel up, still horribly terrified, and ran as quickly away from the station as he could.

Back in the sandlot, he opened a portal and escaped within its darkness to Dark City where he would take Axel home.

When they got back home, Roxas laid him on the kitchen floor, careful not to get blood everywhere but at this moment, he actually really didn't care.

"Axel, talk to me!" He cried.

Roxas looked around for something to stop the bleeding and grabbed the dish towel off the sink. He gently lifted Axels head and laid it under him.

"Oh my god, I don't know what to do!" Tear's started brimming over the edge of his eyes.

Soon, the bleeding stopped.

"Axel, can you speak!?" Roxas was shaking him gently.

Just then, his eyes started opening slightly

"Axel!"

"R..Roxas..."

Roxas' face lit up.

"Shh Axel. Don't talk right now."

Axles' eyes closed again. His body got heavy. Roxas picked him up and carried him to the bed, laying him on top of the covers.

"Please be alright." Roxas hoped.

He walked to the other side of the bed and sat down. Tomorrow Roxas would take him to Vexen. Hopefully he could do something about it. He wished he knew what was wrong with Axel so maybe he could try to make him feel better himself. He felt stupid though, for not seeing that he was sick a few days ago or way before that. How had he missed the signs? Passing out? He wondered what else had been happening.

Later that night

-

The both lay in bed that night, holding each other closely. Axel wasn't feeling that great.

"I hope you feel better." Roxas said to him concerned.

"Me to..." Axel said.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Chapter three =). lol, I honestly didn't think I'd make it this far. But I'm glad I did and I hope you guys like this one.

_The Unexplained_

The next day, Roxas took Axel to Vexen. The room was small and had bright white walls on all four sides. Quite hospital like for Dark City. Axel sat on the edge of the examining table and Roxas sat, slouched actually, in a chair besides him.

"I wonder what he's gonna say." Roxas pondered.

"Yeah..."

The truth is, Axel had already known what he had. He just couldn't bring himself around to tell Roxas the truth but he couldn't keep going on like this either. The doctor was his only chance.

Vexen walked in the room wearing his usual black robe. His hair was a light brown color and straight and his eyes were green. He looked to be about in his 40's maybe early 50's.

"You're test results have come in, Axel." He spoke sophisticatedly.

"And?" Axel clenched his teeth.

Roxas' head shot up.

"Test results?" He asked.

"Yes.. It seems that Axel has cancer."

Roxas' eyes went wide from shock.

"W-what?" He asked, stunned.

Vexen repeated himself.

"I'm sorry to say, but he has cancer."

"How long do I have?" This, Axel didn't know about.

"About a week. I'm sorry there's nothing we can do. You're free to leave now. I'll inform Xemnas to not send you guys out in case you two wanted to be alone. Goodbye."

With that said, he bowed his head and disappeared from the room. Roxas was still in shock. He couldn't move from the seat. It was like someone had super glued him there.

"Roxas..." Axel stood up from the table and keeled down in front of him.

"It's... It's going to be alright."

Roxas finally found the strength to stand up, making Axel fall on his back. "NO IT'S NOT!!" He shouted.

"I'M GOING TO LOOSE YOU!" Tears started streaming down his face and dropping to the floor.

Axel felt hurt as he lay on the floor. Inside, he wished he had just told him this himself. The regret was painful. What was he going to do now? He stood up. As he stood up, Roxas crashed to the floor, crying as hard as he was able.

"I'm sorry Roxas."

"Just take me home." He whispered through angry, scared, heavy tears.

-

Author's Note: So what did you think? Good? Bad? What? Let me know in a review =).

By the way, sorry this chapter was so short. But it's a cliffhanger!! O_O

What's gonna happen next? Stay tuned for chapter four =).


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: Welcome to chapter four ^_^. Please enjoy. Lol. BTW! I'm gonna kinda skip days here in these few chapters and their probably gonna be shorter than my other chapters. Sorry.

-

_His Goodbyes_

DAY ONE

Roxas lay there, shivering on the bed. He was still in shock from what Vexen had said about Axel, his dearest loved one, having cancer and only having a week to live. Axel, sitting on the other side of the bed, on the other hand, wasn't suffering only from the cancer, but also suffering the great amount of hurt inside himself for not telling Roxas from the beginning.

"W-why didn't y-you tell me? From the b-beginning?" Roxas stuttered.

Axel's eye's went wide as if Roxas had read his mind.

"I don't know." Was all he could say.

Sense started coming back to Roxas and he slowly stood up from the bed. He wasn't mad at Axel anymore. But also, a deep sadness washed over him. He walked over to Axel on the other side of the bed, grabbed his hands, pulling him up. They stood there. Holding each other for a long time. The world around them could've blown up but they would not have cared since they had one another and also, so little time to spare.

"I thought we'd be together forever?" Roxas asked, his face buried in the other boy's chest.

"In our hearts, we will be." Axel comforted him.

"But we have no hearts!" Roxas started to cry, staining the front of Axels robe with damp, little wet spots.

Roxas backed up from Axel to stare at him. He wiped the tear's from Roxas' perfect face.

"What is it?"

"What do you want to do most besides spend your time here?" Roxas asked.

"Absolutely nothing." Axel answered truthfully.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

Axel pulled him close and kissed him gently. Roxas kissed him back. They stood there, for what seemed an eternity.

-

Hour's Later

-

There was no way Roxas could sleep, yet believe that Axel was sleeping peacefully there by his side. Every few seconds or so, Roxas would check on him, staring at his chest to make sure he was still alive and breathing properly. But he managed. Sleep won over his heavy eye lids and he fell into deep unconsciousness. He dreamed. In his dream, Axel and him were standing at the alter. Both in their best tux outfits. It was just after the priest had said they may kiss and Roxas had jumped up into Axels arms, locking his lips with his true lovers. They kissed. This kiss was different though. Intense, yet passionate at the same time.

Roxas awoke with a damp wetness on his cheeks. He realized he had been crying. Again. Were the tears ever going to stop? His answering thought was no. He looked over to see that Axel was sitting up in bed.

"Are you okay?"

"To an extent, yes."

Axel got up and went to the kitchen to get something to eat. Roxas remained in bed. Suddenly, there was the sound of glass hitting the linoleum floor. Roxas threw off the covers and ran to the kitchen to see Axel on his knees.

"You're not okay!" He said in a somewhat loud voice.

"I'm sorry..." Axel slowly raised to his feet, gathering up the shattered bowl fragments with him.

"You go lie back down. I'm going to bring you something to eat." Roxas told him, taking the glass pieces and throwing them away in the trash.

Axel walked back to the bed and layed down on his side, staring at Roxas in the kitchen. He was making a simple bowl of cereal.

Roxas got the spoon and put it in the bowl and took it to Axel. He sat up in bed and Roxas placed the bowl on top of his lap.

"Eat up."

"Okay." Axel took a bite.

Roxas walked over to the window. It was empty outside.

_Everyone must be asleep.. At least they're not about to loose the loves of their lives..._He thought.

He turned around and saw Axel in the kitchen cleaning his dishes. Roxas didn't even hear him get up. He walked in the kitchen and out his arms around Axels' waist.

"Axel.. I'm gonna miss you. So much!"

"I'm gonna miss you more. Don't worry, I'll always still love you. I just wish..."

"What?"

"I just wish... we could've take our love further."

"What do you mean?"

"This." He spoke softly in a whisper.

Axel turned around in his arms and placed his hand on his neck. He put his other hand on the small of his back and pulled him closer. He put his head to the other side of his neck and began kissing slowly up and down. Roxas' face started getting warm.

"Axel.." Roxas put his hands on his shoulders. He knew exactly what he meant now.

"What is it?"

"I'm not sure I'm ready to do that. I know we've been together for six months but-"

"But we're almost out of time."

"I know that too. But what if I do something and it hurts you even more? You're already struggling with your cancer and earlier you fell. What if something bad happened while we were together like that?"

Axel thought for a moment.

"Good point." He let go on him. A look of rejection came upon his face.

"I'm sorry."

"No, it's alright." He went back to holding him again.

-

That night

-

"Goodnight my love." Axel said.

"Goodnight." Roxas said, stoking his cheek


	5. Chapter 5

Welcome to chapter five. I hope you've enjoyed reading and not decide to burn my story w/ its typos and such mistakes lol. So enjoy chapter five =P.

_HIS GOODBYES_

DAY THREE

-

On the streets

-

Zexion was walking down an ally way when he turned the corner and ran into Larxene, nearly bumping into her.

"Hey, watch it!" She said.

"I'm sorry. I guess I wasn't paying attention."

"Reading your little books again are we?" She teased.

:"As you can clearly see, I do not have one with me."

"Yeah, yeah."

"Anyway, have you heard?"

"Heard what?"

"About Axel."

"What about him?"

"He's in the hospital. Got there this morning. Roxas is pretty shook up I hear."

"Yeah. I did. I sort of feel bad for Roxas."

"Mhm." He agreed.

-

In the hospital

-

Roxas stood there on the side of the hospital bed, tears burning his cheeks. Earlier that morning, Axel had been just fine. He was up and moving and doing stuff. But then, out of nowhere, Roxas had heard him crash to the floor and start thrashing everywhere. He finally stopped and here is where they now stand.

"Roxas, please stop crying." Axel said sadly.

"I can't!" He sobbed.

Axel raised a hand and took Roxas'. He really didn't know what to do anymore. Axel was getting weaker by the day. Soon, he would be no more. Suddenly, there was a glow of darkness behind them and Roxas turned around to see what it was. It was Xemnas stepping out of a portal, walking toward them.

"Axel. Number VIII.." He spoke of high superiority.

"Yes?"

"Thank you. Before you pass soon, I just wanted to say thank you."

"For what?"

"Everything. Your missions with number XIII have been well done."

Axel smiled.

"With that said, I shall be on my way. There is much work for me to be done. Farewell."

"Bye." Axel and Roxas said in unison.

Roxas tuned back to Axel and stared at him.

"What is it?"

He leaned down and kissed him. Winding his hand through Axels hair. But he had to stop. He didn't want the machine Axel was hooked up to going haywire. Also, it would be weird if a doctor came in, knowing their relationship.

"I love you." Axel spoke softly.

"I love you too."

A nurse came in a few minutes later.

"Sir, visiting hours are over now."

"You mean he has to stay in here?" Loneliness sounded thick in his voice.

"I'm afraid so. Just overnight. We'll see how he's doing in the morning."

Roxas looked at Axel for a last time before leaving.

"I'll be back first thing I can in the morning, okay?"

"Alright."

Roxas leaned up and whispered in his ear,

"I love you. Forever."

"I love you too."

"Sir?" The nurse called, sounding annoyed.

Roxas stood straight up.

"Right. I'll see you tomorrow." He promised.

"Tomorrow then."

Roxas turned around and left the room. The nurse followed him but he paid no mind.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: Alright. Chapter six. Enjoy.

_His Goodbyes_

Day Five

Roxas was at the hospital early. He waited in the lobby outside of the sector that Axel was in. It seemed like he'd been there for hours. He was tired though because he'd gotten up the second he had opened his eyes. The nurse from yesterday came into the lobby.

"Sir, yo may go see him now. Be quiet though, he's still sleeping."

"Alright."

He stood up and walked down the hallway to Axels room. He was slightly nervous because he didn't know what to expect. Would he still be alive? Surely the nurse would have told him that or not.

He creaked open the door and stepped inside.

"Axel?" He spoke quietly.

"I'm here." His voice sounded raspy.

"Are you all right?"

"No. I feel very weak. I had another seizure last night."

Roxas covered his ears. "No! Don't tell me that!" A sharp pain started tearing away at him.

"I'm so sorry Roxas..." He began.

"For not telling you I had this in the beginning. I didn't think it would end up getting this bad."

"It's.. fine" Roxas looked down.

"There's something else I need to tell you." He tried to sit up but he was to weak. He sounded sad.

"What is it? Tell me." He pleaded.

"Today... I have to leave."

"WHAT? I thought you had a few more day's!?" He threw his arm up in the air.

"I had to lie. If I did, maybe it would have giving you more time not to be sad when the day came."

"Axel...I don't understand you."

"I'm sorry."

"H-how long do you have?" Tears started brimming.

"Vexen says till noon."

10:45

"No... I CAN'T LOOSE YOU! WE'LL BE TOGETHER FOREVER!" Roxas crashed to the floor, screaming, crying even harder than before.

"Roxas please. Stop being selfish. Don't you want the pain to stop?"

Roxas had to admit he was being a little selfish.

"I do want your pain to stop.. more than anything." He said, still crying on the floor.

There was no response coming from Axel. Roxas stood up from the floor as fast as he could.

"AXEL!"

He was shaking violently. Roxas looked at the machine and it looked almost as if it was shaking violently too.

"NURSE!! GET IN HERE!" He yelled.

Three nurses and Vexen came running through the doors. Vexen pushed Roxas out the doors, into the hallway.

"Stay here!"

"DAMMIT!" Roxas banged on the doors until hid fists turned red.

He gave up and went to the lobby. There were other people in here now but he didn't care if the other people saw his tears or heard him banging. He looked up at the clock.

11:01

So he waited. Almost two hours later, Vexen called for him to come to the hallway.

"Roxas..."

The tears were gone now. Replaced with anger and deep sadness.

"He's gone. Isn't he?"

"No. But he's hanging on. He only has a few minutes. Come see him."

"Alright..."

Roxas followed Vexen into the room.

"I'll leave you two be." He disappeared from the room.

"Roxas..." Axel could barely talk.

He ran over to him and put his hand under his head. His other hand on a side of his cheek.

"Yes?" His face full of worry.

"I... I want to tell.. you something."

"Yes?" He repeated.

"You...you made me feel... like I had a heart." He breathed.

He struggled to put a hand on Roxas face and he made it. Roxas knelt down to kiss him. Their last kiss.

Tears streamed down his face onto Axles like flooding water. They never wanted to part. Finally, Roxas didn't notice but knelt up. Axels hand fell from his cheek.

"I love you so much Axel." He forced a smile.

No response.

"Axel?" Roxas looked at the machine. Everything was a straight line.

"N-NO! COME BACK! PLEASE! PLEAE COME BACK TO ME! NO!" He begged over and over again. Still, nothing happened. Vexen entered the room quietly.

"I'm so sorry Roxas." He bowed his head.

"HE DIDN'T EVEN GET TO SAY IT BACK!"

"I know."

Once again, Roxas fell to the floor. He didn't care if he stayed there forever. He felt so alone. Never before had he felt like this. But he rose up once more.

"I'm.. going home..." He whispered. He took one last, long look at Axel, then turned and ran through the doors, through the hospital, and all the way home with hot tears running down his face.

He arrived at his door just standing outside of it. He didn't want to go in, afraid the memories would crush his very existence. But he took the knob firmly and pushed the door open.

The memories came flooding in, just like he'd know. But try as his body wanted to, there were no more tears to cry. Axel was gone. Forever. No turning back.

He walked over to the bed and crashed down on it. He didn't care if he stayed there forever. Soon, he fell asleep.

-

Hours later.

-

When he woke up, still deeply saddened though, he had an idea.

Author's Note: Wow.. this was a harder chapter to type than I thought.. it even made me cry.. seriously. I do look forward to writing chapter seven. But just an F.Y.I, it'll probably be a little different. Yeah, I mean, Roxas will still be there and all but he's going to start a new life. It's gonna be like a second part to this story. Anyways, hope you enjoyed ^_^.


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note: Chapter seven. This starts a new chapter in Roxas' life. Hope you enjoy.. =).

_New Beginning_

Roxas woke up a few hour's later with and idea. He wasn't quite sure how he'd put it into motion but surely, it couldn't be that hard. He was going to leave the Organization XIII and move to a different world called Destiny Islands. Why was he moving there? To escape the memories that were stored up here with Axel. He'd leave this place and never come back.

"I don't know where to start... I guess I'll start by telling Xemnas I'm leaving." He said.

He sat up in bed and got out. He quickly got dressed but this time it was something different. He wore a white, short sleeve shirt with black checkered strip's going over his shoulders. The top of the zipper on the black undershirt he wore, was shaped like a star and the collar was red. He wore a black and while pair of khaki pants with red and black shoes. On his wrist, was a checkered black and white wristband.

"Lets go..." He said when he finished fixing his hair. He walked to the front door. He grabbed the handle but stopped with his hand on it. Did he really want to go this? Yes. Of course he did. He couldn't bear living in this place anymore. He couldn't handle the memories that were keeping him awake at night anymore.

He turned the knob and walked through the hallway, down the stairs, and out the front doors. Never looking back.

He walked through the rainy streets. His destination was the castle in the heart of the city, where Xemnas lived. On his way, people stopped and stared at him. Roxas stopped too.

"What do you want?" He shouted to the people around him.

"What are you doing?" Demyx asked, holding his sitar in both hands.

"Leaving..." Roxas curtly replied.

"Why?" He asked with a confused look on his face as to why Roxas suddenly seemed to be mad at him.

"Because there is nothing here for my anymore. Can't you see that?"

"I'm sorry. But.. if you stay.. -"

"Forget it Demyx. I'm not staying."

"You can't just leave the organization like that!" Zigbar called to him from the side of the street.

"Watch me." Roxas said darkly, looking at him with narrowed eyes.

He walked off to the big castle with everyone staring at him from behind. Soon, he arrived. It was bigger than he thought. But then again, he had always been looking at it from the top of Memory's Skyscraper. The place that he had left behind. The castle was a light gray. Darker on some sides. He walked up to its massive doors and pushed one open. In front of him was a long stairwell. It probably led up to the top floor.

_This is what I want.. _He repeated over and over in his mind. There was no turning back now. He held no regret in making this choice. He made his way up the long, narrow stairway. Soon, he got to the top and came upon a door. He pushed this one open and walked through. On the far side of the room, he saw Xemnas standing there, looking out at the moon through the window

"I already know why you are here." He spoke, still facing the moon.

"Then all I have to say to you is goodbye." He turned to leave, rushing to get out of there. Out of this world.

"Wait."

Roxas turned back around

"What is it?"

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes. I'm positive. I can't stand being here anymore without him. It's pointless."

"I see Roxas." He turned around to face him. "Goodbye it is then."

"See ya around."

With that, Roxas opened a portal, and disappeared without a trace.


	8. Chapter 8

Author's note: Chapter eight =). Have fun reading.

_Destiny Islands_

He wandered through the darkness, looking for a way out to the islands. He wasn't afraid since he'd done this a million times but it was to bad he didn't know what the islands looked like. A few minutes later, he came upon a bright light. It looked like a picture that was randomly placed there. On it, he could see shining blue water and golden sand. Palm trees were placed in random spots. A huge wrecked ship finished a part of the island. Out of curiosity, he stepped toward the picture and touched it. Suddenly, his hand went through.

_I wonder if this is it! _He thought.

It was. He finished putting the rest of his body through the hole in the darkness. He appeared on the sand. He turned around and the portal was gone. Around him, he could see light, hear seagulls chirping on top of the palm trees, smell the fresh smell coming from the ocean that seemed to stretch on forever.

He started walking along the beach, still absorbing the breathtaking surroundings around him. Off in the distance, he heard people laughing. He looked in their direction and saw two boys and one girl. The two boys were sword fighting with wooden toy swords and the girl was sitting in the sand watching and laughing. It had felt like it had been forever since he'd seen people look so happy. Just like how him and -. He stopped there. He didn't want those memories eating away at his existence.

Nervously, he made his way to the three people. When Roxas came into view of them, the two boys stopped sword fighting and the girl stood up from the sand, all turning in his direction. He suddenly felt like he wanted to run away but he didn't. One of the two boys stepped toward him with questioning eyes.

"What's you name?" He asked in a friendly voice.

"My name's Roxas." He replied.

"My name's Sora." He said.

He had brown, spiky hair that went in all directions. His eyes were an ocean blue just like Roxas. He wore a dark blue undershirt that had red pockets. His jacket was black with white ends and his pants were black and puffy looking. The pockets on his pants were red too and he had yellow belts crossing his waist. His shoes were black and yellow.

Another boy stepped up.

"My name's Riku." He smiled.

His long, silver hair went to the middle of his back. He had aqua blue eyes. Like Roxas himself. He wore a black undershirt but it was unzipped before it reached his belly button. His outer shirt was white and yellow. His body looked slightly athletic and on this right arm, he wore a white half sleeve. His pants were regular blue jeans and his shoes were silver and yellow.

Last, the girl walked forward.

"And my name's Kairi." she said, standing by Sora.

She had brown hair that went to her shoulders. Her eyes were an ocean blue also, just like Roxas' and Sora's. She wore a strapless pink mini dress with a white tank top underneath. She wore a necklace and three bracelets on her right arm. From one of the belts strapped on her side was a purse. Her shoes were white and purple.

"Are you new here?" Riku asked.

"Sort of, yeah." Roxas replied back.

"Where are you from?"Kairi asked.

"Far away." He looked around again.

"Want me to show you around?" Riku asked.

Roxas felt a little uneasy.

"Riku," Sora interrupted, "Why don't you let him be for a little?"

"Alright."

"Why don't you go have a look around the island yourself?" Kairi said.

"Yeah, I think I'll do that." Roxas told her.

"By the way, this is Destiny Islands, isn't it?" He finished.

"Sure is." Riku answered.

"Great." Roxas started walking away toward the rest of the island.

As soon as Roxas was away observing the island, Sora pulled Riku to the side and talked to him.

"Riku..."

"Yeah?"

"What do you think you're doing?"

"What? I can't help it. Look how cute he is!"

"He just got here. Don't crowd him. We want friends, not people who think we're weird."

"Alright Sora." He laughed.

Sora and Riku returned to Kairi.

"You ready to go home?" Sora asked her.

"Yeah, I am. It's been a long day."

"I'll be going home later. I think in gonna go across the bridge." Riku said, heading for the little hut that lead up to it.

"See ya later then." Sora and Kairi called back.

Roxas had never been on a ship before. Especially when it made up a small half of an island. The deck was a decent size and upon the small set of stairs, he saw the wheel. He looked around and saw another bridge across the small island. This bridge was connected to a small, circular island.

He got off the ship and made his way across the island to the small hut. He opened the door and went up the stairs and came out onto the other bridge. Closer now, he could see the tiny island. It had randomly placed palm trees to, but one was leaning far down to the ground. He also saw Riku sitting on it. He walked over.

"Hey." Roxas said.

Riku looked down at him from the ocean.

"Oh hey. Didn't see you there."

"Heh...yeah.." Roxas stared out at the ocean.

"So Roxas, where did you come from?"

"I'm not sure if I can tell you."

"Why not?"

"Because it'll hurt."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean.. that I can't talk about it because the memories will tear away at me." He spoke truthfully.

"I see. You loose someone important to you there?"

Roxas grabbed at his chest, eager to sooth his aching nonexistent heart.

"You alright?" Riku asked jumping off the bent tree limb.

"Yeah. I'll be fine." Roxas reassured him.

"Riku?" He looked up at him.

"Yeah?"

"Sit back down. I'll tell you my story. But you have to promise not to tell anyone."

"Why are you telling me this? Don't worry, I wont tell anyone. Promise."

"Alright."

Riku sat back down on the bent palm tree and Roxas sat besides him. He prepared himself to tell Riku his story.

-

Author's Note: So what do you think of Roxas' new life? Good? Bad? Please tell me in **reviews **=). Bye!


	9. Chapter 9

Author's Note: I've been updating pretty quickly =). Welcome to chapter nine. Please enjoy ^_^. Sorry if it seems like I'm rushing things w/ Riku and Roxas. I'm trying not to because I'm not totally sure If I want to make them a couple or not.. but it doesn't hurt for Riku to have a little crush eh? Lol.

_His Story_

_His secret love_

Roxas and Riku sat on the bent down palm tree. Roxas knew exactly where to begin, despite the hurt it would bring him.

"I used to live in a city shrouded by darkness." He began slowly.

"I lived there with a group called Organization XIII. I was number XIII. I..." He trailed off for a second, not sure how to say his name.

"I had.. a great life. But within just a week, it all ended. He died.."

"Who died?"Riku asked.

"My... my true love." He managed to get out. The pain creeped up on him.

"He was number VIII in the organization. His name was.. Axel." Just saying his name, the pain of the memories started tearing his sides. He cringed, trying his best to ignore it.

"The city was called Dark City. It was almost always raining but always dark. No light, no nothing. But in a way, he was my light. My light through the darkness. Anyway, I left the organization and came here to get away from everything. I just couldn't take it anymore. It didn't feel the same without him. He..he didn't even get to say 'I love you' back." He finished and he realized he had small tears brimming over his eyes.

Riku looked down.

"I'm sorry to hear that. So I'm guessing you're still in love with him?"

"I'll always be in love with him. No matter what."

Riku secretly hope if he could change that.

"I see..." Riku said.

"Well I'm gonna go." Roxas said, hopping down from the branch. Something fell to the ground beside him. He looked down and saw a star shaped fruit.

"What's this?" He asked, picking it up.

"It's called a paopu fruit. If two people share it, their destiny's are intertwined."

"Sounds cool to me.." Roxas said.

He took a bite of it. It tasted sweet and sour in his mouth at the same time.

"That's pretty good." He took another bite. He didn't realize how hungry he was. He sat it down on the branch.

"Well I better get going. I have no clue where I'm gonna stay so I figured -"

"You can stay with me." Riku suggested.

"Really?"

"Sure. I live by myself anyways. I have an extra room."

"That's awesome. Thanks so much."

"I can already tell we're gonna be good friends." Riku smiled. Though he hoped they could be something more. All Riku needed was time.

"Yeah. When will I be able to come?" Roxas agreed.

"Right now if you want."

"Alright."

"It's in an apartment though. If thats okay with you."

"Yeah.. thats fine."

"Okay. Let's go."

"Actually, I was wanting to look around at the island more." Roxas changed his mind.

"Alright. Just call me on this when you feel like coming home." Riku handed him a small silver phone.

"I will." He walked to the bridge and down inside the hut then out to the beach. Riku watched him all the way.

He then looked at the half eaten paopu fruit.

_Maybe if I... _He thought.

He picked it up and looked at it, wondering if he should talk a bite. He was going to. He put it up to his mouth and chewed some off.

He hoped this would work. He was starting to think Roxas was really cool. He hoped he would've told him more of his story though. Maybe he would eventually move on from Axel.

Roxas was sitting on the shore line. The water was washing up on his feet and the sun was setting. It was twilight now. The view of the sky in front of him reminded him of Twilight Town.

_Twilight Town... I need him so much... _He thought unconsciously.

Roxas heard footsteps behind him but didn't bother to look back. Riku sat beside him.

"I couldn't wait for you to call." Riku said, staring out at the ocean.

"I'd figure I'd stay here for a while." Roxas told him.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Riku's silver hair blew in the light wind.

"Very."

About an hour passed with nothing but silence. The two boys sat on the beach enjoying the light breeze and the feel of the waves on their feet. The moonlight glowed all around.

"Hey Roxas!" Riku suddenly stood up.

"Yeah?" Roxas was a little confused.

"How about we take a nighttime swim?"

"Really?"

"Yeah. You know how to swim, right?"

"Of course but.."

Roxas wasn't used to taking his cloths off in front of anyone else but his true love.

"But what?"

"Could I just swim with my cloth's on?"

Riku laughed.

"But then your cloths will get all wet. Unless you have another pair to change into, I suggest you don't do that."

Roxas figured he had no choice.

"Alright." Roxas stood up.

"But don't stare at me." He added.

Riku turned around.

Roxas started taking his wristband off, followed by his tops, then his shoes, and lastly, pants. He wore nothing but his boxers.

"I'm getting in first." He walked to the water.

"Okay." Riku said as he started taking off his cloths.

Roxas was a little surprised. The water was actually warm. Suddenly, he felt water splash on him from behind. He turned around to see Riku waving water at him. Roxas lightly laughed and splashed water back at him but then suddenly regretted it.

_What am I doing? _He thought.

"What's wrong?" Riku asked, puzzled by the look on Roxas' face.

"Nothing." Roxas said.

They continued splashing water on each other. Riku splashed more though than Roxas but he didn't care. He was sure Riku had towels at his house.

Riku couldn't help but stare at him. His perfect body etching itself into his mind.

After about an hour of swimming, Riku spoke.

"Maybe we should get home."

"Yeah."

Roxas walked toward the shore and Riku followed. They put their cloths back on and started for the small little town.

-

Author's Note: So what do you think of chapter nine? Chapter ten is followinf shortly behind =). Stay tuned.


	10. Chapter 10

Author's Note: Questions will be answered. =) Enjoy.

_The Question_

It had been a week since Roxas came to Destiny Islands. He was really enjoying himself and having fun. As the days went on, the pain in his heart slowly started slipping away. Soon, it would be gone for good, then maybe Roxas could look for someone again. But sometimes he still cried at night, wishing Axel was there.

His new friends, Riku, Sora, and Kairi, were with him everyday. They played on the island everyday and took their boats out in the ocean. Riku, of course, always wanted Roxas to ride with him in his boat. Sora and Kairi didn't mind.

Sora and Kairi had been going out for two years. They were very committed to each other. When they both finished high school, they would both be moving out of their parent house and into a house with each other.

That night though, when Riku and Roxas were at home, Roxas couldn't sleep. He'd been crying a lot. So much for the pain slipping away. Riku knocked on his door.

"Come in." Roxas muffled.

Riku opened the door slowly and peeked his head in.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

Roxas sat up.

"No. I'm not Riku. I need him!"

Riku suddenly felt like he had to comfort him but instead he walked all the way in and sat down on the bed. They talked for a while about how to make Roxas feel better and it worked a little. At least the tears stopped. But then, Riku looked down at the carpeted floor.

"What's wrong with you Riku?"

"I have to talk to you about something.."

"What is it?"

"Well... there's this guy I like.. "

"Tell me about him..." Roxas tried to seem in a happier mood.

"Well.. " He began.

"He's really cute. I like him a lot. But I don't know how to tell him. He..." Riku just decided to go for it. If Roxas refused, at lease he tried right?

"Yeah?"

"He's been having some hard times.. this past week. I wanna be there for him so bad."

"I'm sorry.."

"It's not your fault. He couldn't help what had happened."

"What happened to him?"

"Someone... " Riku started getting nervous.

_Calm down... calm down... _He kept telling himself.

"Someone special to him.. passed away."

"How long have you liked this person?"

"Since the first time I'd seen him about a week ago."

Just then, Roxas got the clues. Roxas lost someone special. Roxas had just gotten to the islands a week ago. He really couldn't have helped what had happened to Axel.

"Riku..."

"Yeah... I like you that much. Ever since the first time I'd seen you."

"I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything Roxas. I already know you're still in love with him. It's alright."

"I see."

The pain in Roxas' nonexistent heart actually didn't hurt anymore when Riku told him how he really felt. Roxas stood up.

"What are you doing?"

"Going outside."

"Why?"

"I need to think."

"About what?"

"Stuff..."

"Alright." Riku stood up too.

Roxas walked out of the room and toward the front door. He opened it and walked out into the town. He looked up and the cloud's were dark gray. It was probably going to rain soon.

He walked all the way to the beach. The water's were crashing up to the shore like if a meteor hit the island. He stood there. Staring out at the gray waters. He wasn't sure if he wanted to be with Riku. He liked him as a friend, yes, but was he ready to be with him? Roxas just wasn't sure. The rain started light and then got heavier with every passing minute. Through the heavy rain, he spotted the little hut. He ran over inside it where it was dry. He sat there on the stairs thinking about if he would give Riku a chance. Was he really over Axel? It had been a week. Axel was never coming back no matter how much Roxas wanted him to.

_It's time to move on..._ Roxas thought.

There was a knock on the door that made Roxas jump from being deep in thought.

"Come in?"

The door opened and it was Riku. He was soaking wet from the rain too.

"Roxas..."

He stood up from the stairs.

"Riku... I've been thinking...

"What is it?"

"Riku, will you be with me?"

Suddenly, Roxas did feel that he really liked Riku. Maybe not love him as he once did Axel, but time would change that.

"Roxas." Riku repeated running over to him and taking him in his arms.

Roxas moved the wet strands of hair that were covering his face and looked him in the eyes.

Slowly, Riku's face moved closer to Roxas.

"Riku..." He breathed.

Riku could feel his breath on his lips.

Within seconds, their lips were moving in synchronization.

It seemed like they had been kissing for hours. When they stopped and went out side to the beach, it had stopped raining. The sun was out and the ocean was a bright blue again. They saw Sora and Kairi swimming. Riku and Roxas ran over to them.

"Where have you two been? No one answered the door at your guys house." Kairi asked.

"Somewhere." Riku giggled, looking at Roxas.

Roxas smiled in return.

"Oh...I see."

Sora knew what was up, then Kairi caught on.

"Nothing happened like that!" Roxas assured them, waiving his hands out in front of him.

Riku laughed then picked him up and tossed him into the water.

He landed in the water with a big splash that hit Sora and Kairi.

Roxas came up in seconds.

"AHH! Riku!" He said laughing.

Riku laughed again then jumped in after him.

-

Later That Night

-

They both lay in bed with each other. Riku had his arms around Roxas, holding him close.

"Roxas."

"Yeah?" He looked up at him.

"I love you."

Roxas started blushing.

"I.. I love you too."

Soon, they fell asleep. Roxas, for the first time in a week, slept peacefully through the night not waking up to terrified dreams of what once were.

-

Author's Note: So what do you think of chapter ten? I like it myself.. lol. But.. I'm afraid to say that thats gonna be the end of Roxas. I'm thinking about making another story with Riku and Roxas as like.. idk.. 3 months later or something. Let me know if you think I should. =)


End file.
